


Purple Haze

by petersfeather



Series: Found Family [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hopper - Freeform, Billy is drugged but just bc of his wisdom teeth, Dad Hopper, Fluff, Found Family, Humor, M/M, Nonsense, Pinky promise, Silly, canon is trash sorry bout it, i'm giving Billy a family who loves him, it's legal drugs guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersfeather/pseuds/petersfeather
Summary: "Okay but what if Billy had to get his wisdom teeth removed and Hop had to look after him while he’s all drugged up"~~~Hopper didn’t even THINK about dentists and stuff when he adopted these kids. He sure as hell doesn’t go to the dentist, so he totally forgot about it. But when Billy stops eating and gets a LOT grouchier and his temper gets even shorter, Hopper weedles it out of him that his back teeth hurt. Like afuckton.So he takes him to the dentist and figures out “your son’s wisdom teeth need to come out.”Hop forgot those even had a NAME.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Found Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534922
Comments: 14
Kudos: 298





	Purple Haze

**Author's Note:**

> hi my darling dears~!
> 
> **PREFACE:** This series is full of a bunch of asks from my blog [@okaybutlikeimagine](https://okaybutlikeimagine.tumblr.com/) where lots of lovely and gorgeous people have decided they like my writing enough to ask me to write things! So these works are going to be pretty casual and pretty random! (I'm trying to take out the shorthand but I might miss some). I might also add some content/polish some stuff up on here. So just be aware of that! **These are not full blown fics**, these are ficlets at best, but really they're just responses to asks on Tumblr. I was asked to post these all in one place here on AO3 for following and bookmarking reasons, which is why I'm doing this! **If you're JUST here to read full blown fics and not little ficlets like this, then sorry but this might not be for you!**
> 
> Prompt is in the summary!
> 
> Enjoy this random silliness ♥
> 
> (Title from Purple Haze - Jimi Hendrix)

Billy is a menace when he’s SOBER, even moreso when he’s drunk, but W O WWW drugged off his ass???? He’s a Nightmare and Hopper has a permanent headache.

Hopper didn’t even THINK about dentists and stuff when he adopted these kids. He sure as hell doesn’t go to the dentist, so he totally forgot about it. But when Billy stops eating and gets a LOT grouchier and his temper gets even shorter, Hopper weedles it out of him that his back teeth hurt. Like a _fuckton._

So he takes him to the dentist and figures out “your son’s wisdom teeth need to come out.”

Hop forgot those even had a NAME.

El and Max are hanging out somewhere skating or something while Hopper is guiding a Drugged as Hell Billy into the house and onto his bed. And sometimes Sober Billy will chuckle or laugh at funny cartoons or something but Drugged Out Billy is _giggling_. And _will not stop_. Some part of it is extremely unnerving for Hopper, like The Shining or something. Especially as Billy reaches out a hand to Hop’s mustache.

“There’s a caterpillar on your face-wOAH that’s rough! _Woah_ poor Joyce, having to feel that on her-”

“ALRIGHT. Shut up, kid.” Hop places a big hand over Billy’s mouth to shut him up and if Hop can tell anything about the kid’s facial expression through his eyes, he’d assume he's pouting.

He pulls his hand away fast when he feels something wet and warm on his palm. He was right, Billy is pouting.

“You don’t love me. You don’t want me here.”

“Good fucking lord, kid.”

“It’s true! I can tell. Just trade me in for a rabbit or something.”

“It’s not true, kid. You know it’s not.”

“I don’t know _nothin’_.” he kicks his foot out in what seems like anger but suddenly he’s giggling again. “My foot looks like those fist things in cartoons. With the big red glove. Where’s El? I wanna watch cartoons.”

“She’s with Max.”

“Augghhh… tell them to come _here_ I wanna watch cartoons.”

Hopper runs a hand down his face. “They’re not here.”

“I love that kid, she lets me watch cartoons. Max is cool too, I taught her how to skate. Love that kid.” He giggles more, before his eyes gloss over with happiness. “I love _Steeeve_, where’s my Steve?”

“He said he’d be here after his shift.”

“Auggghhhhh video prison! when is he gonna be _here?_”

“Good lord, with any luck, _soon._”

“See! You don’t love me!”

And Hopper is t i r e d but he gives Billy his salt water and pudding and plays “hippie music” for him, upon request, because he wants to “experience Woodstock in the living room”.

"Did you go to Woodstock, old man? You're old enough, right?"

"_No_. I didn't go to Woodstock."

Billy makes a shocked and very unsatisfied noise.

"Damn, you're old _and_ boring."

Hop rolls his eyes before putting the record on. It's the soundtrack from the documentary that was made on the event. It had been given to Hop by a fling of his who complained about it because it reminded her of her ex. Hop saw her try to toss it, so he took it for himself. It's a good record, got a few scratches, but it forces him to remember a time he wishes he could have enjoyed more. A time before a lot of complicated things took place.

So he puts the record on and turns the music up probably a _little_ too loud so he doesn't have to listen to every single bit of Billy's rambling and he lets the smooth sound of Richie Havens disrupt any nonsense spilling out of Billy's mouth and onto the floor.

And about half an hour later, Steve walks into the cabin to find a very exasperated Hopper watching Drugged Out Billy laying on his back in the middle of the living room, wiggling around to Jimi Hendrix.

"Uhhhh...?" Steve begins, which catches Hop's attention in what looks like the biggest wave of relieve to ever grace the man's body.

"Thank fucking lord." Hop mutters, walking over to Steve to pull him through the doorway and into the cabin with a pat on his shoulder.

"He okay?" Steve asks, nodding his head down to the boy currently wiggling like a worm on the ground while "bwaa-ing" in a very unconvincing imitation of Hendrix playing the Star Spangled Banner. In reality, it's pretty good for how drugged up he is.

"He's drugged out of his mind. Just make sure he doesn't try to tear the cabin apart and that he drinks the salt water on the table." Hop gives Steve another sturdy pat on his shoulder. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Steve asks, bewildered at suddenly having to take care of this boy. Yeah, he's _cute_. Hot, actually. He's pretty sure he loves Billy. But...? His babysitting skills only extend _so far_...

"Away from here." Hop says with exasperation right around the same time that Billy all but _wails_:

"_Fuck the bootlickers!_"

Hop rolls his eyes.

"Have fun kid. Don't... _do_ anything."

"Do anything?" Steve asks, confused and concerned. Hop just hits him with a knowing look.

"Don't make me spell it out for you. Just take care of him."

And with that, Hop has his jacket around his shoulders and is out the door with a slam. Billy looks over at a wide-eyed Steve with happiness in his eyes and the strangest form of sin on his lips.

"Stevie! C'mere and listen to guitars with me."

Steve chuckles nervously before lying on the ground and letting Billy cling to him like a koala and giggle into his chest like a kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Billy is dumb all the time but esp when he's high off his rocker. Do you get this high when you get your wisdom teeth taken out?? I'm not sure, I've yet to have it done.
> 
> either way, if you enjoyed this, there's plenty more over at my blog [@okaybutlikeimagine](https://okaybutlikeimagine.tumblr.com/). Go read more of my stuff, go yell at me about how much you love these characters/boys in particular, whatever! Just know that I'm in school rn so my posts are few and far between! ♥
> 
> I'm also [@pointeful](https://pointeful.tumblr.com/) (my main blog) if you wanna see me be a loser.
> 
> The original post can be found [right here on my blog](https://okaybutlikeimagine.tumblr.com/post/187268421048/okay-but-what-if-billy-had-to-get-his-wisdom-teeth) if you wanna read it!
> 
> thanks sososo much for reading and I adore your soul ~♥


End file.
